


If I Told You I Loved You On Sunday Morning

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, So much sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: you wake up next to tsukki and start the day-and he has something very important to tell you <333i suck at summaries, sorry :((
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	If I Told You I Loved You On Sunday Morning

Tsukki has little indents on either side of his nose, where his glasses usually rest. 

His face looks tranquil as he sleeps, and you reach out, trailing your fingers across his face as if you’re trying to memorize every feature.

Long lashes, as blond as his hair. Smooth clear skin, and faint dark circles around his eyes from a lack of sleep. A gray t-shirt that highlights the broadness of his shoulders. His brow is furrowed slightly as if he is pulling himself out of the trappings of sleep. Tsukki’s eyes open slowly, and you caress the side of his face, feeling your chest tighten as he smirks at you, reaching over to the bedside table to grab his glasses. 

You and Tsukki have been together for over a year now, and every day has been better than the last. Living together has created a new set of challenges, but it’s all worth it if it means that you get to see Tsukki every day. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” he asks, his smug smile only growing. You climb on top of him, peppering kisses all over his face, and he grumbles, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Maybe,” you say, running your fingers through his hair. Tsukki sighs, but says nothing more, and you tilt your head, slightly confused. “What, no snarky comment? Aren’t you going to tell me I’m creepy or something?” 

“Not today,” Tsukki says, his eyes looking far away. You shrug, climbing off of him and heading to the kitchen to find something to eat. You open the fridge and stand in front of it for a while, and soon you feel Tsukki’s arms wrapping around you from behind as he plants a kiss on the back of your neck. 

“Why don’t you sit down,” he says softly. “I can make you something, cut up some fruit for you.” 

“Oh,” you say in surprise, leaning back into his touch. “Okay...Thank you.” You make your way back to your room, a nervous feeling starting to grow in the pit of your stomach. Tsukki is acting way nicer than normal, and to be honest, it’s kind of freaking you out. You can’t help but think something is up. You sit back down on your bed, waiting for him. 

It is a beautiful Sunday morning; rays of light are streaming through your window, making the entire room light up in an ethereal glow. It’s one of those days that makes you feel as if time has stopped in a good way. 

You and Tsukki had gotten together as a result of Yamaguchi’s prompting; whenever he would see you, he would tug on Tsukki’s sleeve and pull him over to you before swiftly running away. Soon enough, Yamaguchi stopped having to play matchmaker; it was like the two of you slowly became connected to each other, opposite poles being attracted to each other. Light teasing quickly turned into deeper conversations in the middle of the night. You still remember the first time he held you in his arms, and the first time you wore his hoodie. You keep little moments close to your heart, collecting them, so you can look back on them and remember them from time to time. 

Tsukki finishes up in the kitchen, and comes back into the room with your food. You sit side by side on the bed for a while, in comfortable silence, the bright sunlight almost lulling you back to sleep. But before you can, Tsukki puts his hand on your shoulder, saying your name so softly you barely hear it. 

“What’s going on?” you ask, feeling the fluttering in your stomach yet again. 

“I’m gonna talk for a bit but you don’t have to respond if you don’t want to,” Tsukki says quickly, without pretense. You nod, slightly flustered, but you turn towards him anyway, holding his hands in yours. 

“Of course. You can tell me anything,” you reply. Tsukki sucks in a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at you. 

“What’s my favorite animal?” he asks you. You blink in surprise. That’s the last thing you would have expected him to say.  
“Dinosaurs,” You answer automatically. “Although you can’t really pick a favorite one.” 

“Favorite dessert?” 

“Is this a...is this a quiz? Am I being quizzed-”

“Just answer the damn question.” 

“Fine. So mean. And it’s strawberry shortcake, of course.” 

“What’s the first thing I said to you after we met?” 

“You were gloating because my eyesight is even worse than yours.” 

“No. Not that. The other thing.” 

“You picked a leaf out of my hair.” 

“It was a flower petal.” 

“It was a leaf,” you insist, and Tsukki shakes his head teasingly. “But you said can I call you tomorrow? I remember that. You asked if you could call me.” He had said it so quietly you almost didn’t hear it, but you’re so glad that you did. 

“You see, that’s my point,” Tsukki says, squeezing your hands even tighter. “You know and care about everything-about me, about...us. I guess you can say I...might admire that about you.” 

You open your mouth to speak but Tsukki shakes his head. “I still have something I need to say.” he takes a deep breath, as if he is preparing himself for his next statement, as if he can see the letters forming and racing down a nearby stream, and all he has to do is grab them and put them together. “You have been extremely patient with me. I feel like we’ve gotten to know each other so well over these past few months. And every moment we share with each other...it means a lot to me. More than you know.” 

“Tsukki,” you say slowly, feeling your breath catch in your throat. “What are you trying to say?” 

“I’m...I’m trying to say that I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Your eyes widen at his words, and the dull fluttering within you turns into an overwhelming heat, a comforting warm feeling that washes over you like the nearby sun rays from your bedroom window. That’s why he was acting so different. That’s why this feeling had started to grow, a feeling you didn’t have words for at first, but now you do. You absolutely do. 

Because Tsukki loves you. He loves you. He loves you. He loves you. 

You part your lips, already feeling tears form in your ears, ones that threaten to soon fall.

You smile, tracing his features with your fingers as if you’re trying to memorize them, and you respond. 

“I love you too, Tsukki. I love you so much.”


End file.
